In accordance with the recent trend for miniaturization and increased capacitance of electronic products, demand for electronic components used in electronic products having a small size and high capacitance has increased.
Among such electronic products, in the case of a multilayer ceramic capacitor, when equivalent series inductance (hereinafter, referred to as “ESL”) increases, performance of an electronic product may deteriorate. In addition, as the electronic components have been miniaturized and had high capacitance implemented therein, the influence of an increase in ESL of the multilayer ceramic capacitor on the deterioration of performance of the electronic component has relatively increased.
Particularly, in order to achieve higher degrees of performance in an integrated circuit (IC), the use of a decoupling capacitor has increased. Therefore, demand for a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) having a 3-terminal, vertical, multilayer structure, a so-called “low-inductance chip capacitor (LICC),” capable of decreasing inductance of the capacitor by decreasing the distance between external terminals to decrease a current flow path, has increased.